My Valentine
by Crystal Darkness Mare
Summary: Yami Sennen is one lovestruck teenager who is head over heels for his childhood best friend, Yugi Motou. He totally forgot that today was valentine's day and his time with his crush had been cut short. What will happen to his loneliness and heartache when he sees his older brother and his boyfriend make out on the kitchen counter? What will happen if...Yugi makes a move on Yami? AU


**A/N: Hey guys. Welcome to a very, very late Valentine's day one shot! I did try to make a lemon, but after a long while of not writing puzzleshipping and a lemon for them, I realized that I bloody suck at writing them. So, for now, there is no lemon but some fluff! Hopefully there will be a story where I can write a puzzle lemon, but we shall see! **

**Edited by Jofisk**

**Pairing - puzzleshipping with a side of Egyptianshipping**

**Warnings - fluff. Rated T for some minor adult stuff. **

**Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

The sun rose high in the sky when morning came. The sun's rays poured through window shades and annoyed many people who were trying to get some sleep. A teenage boy by the name of Yami Sennen groaned as the sun hit his eyes. He rolled over so that his back was facing the window and snuggled into the warmth of his bed. Not even two seconds later, his eight o'clock alarm rang loudly.

An annoyed groan escaped his slightly opened, chapped lips as he slowly opened his eyes. "Seems I can never get away with sleeping for more than four hours," he said with a scowl before he sat up, peeled the covers off of his fit yet skinny body, stood up, and walked to the bathroom.

A yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes. He stared at himself in the mirror and winced slightly; he looked disgusting. Maybe a shower would help. He wouldn't have classes until ten anyway, so he'd have enough time for one. The seventeen year old boy stripped himself of his nighttime clothing and threw them in his hamper. Another yawn escaped his lips as he got inside the tub and turned on the water. The cold water made Yami jump and yelp in shock, but it certainly made him wake up.

A faint knock was heard on the door. "Yami? Are you okay? Did you fall?" Yami's brother, Atemu, asked.

"I'm fine, Atemu. The cold water hit me before I was able to change it," Yami sighed as he grabbed his body wash and lathered up his body with the creamy, smooth substance on his slim, fit body.

"Alright then. Hurry up, I made breakfast and if you don't hurry up, Heba will eat it all," Atemu said and chuckled when he heard a faint shout of "hey!" coming from the kitchen.

Yami smiled. "Okay!"

Once he heard his brother leave, Yami heaved a sigh. Heba was Atemu's boyfriend and they have been together ever since their freshmen year. Now, they are seniors and they are surely ready to graduate. Yami was a junior at Domino High, but he and most of his friends shared a class together; history. When he saw Heba and Atemu together, it made him happy yet sad - happy that the two were together, happy, and living a good life, but sad because light blush arose on his cheeks as he thought of one boy, however, Yugi Motou. They have been friends ever since they were little, and they have been inseparable ever since. A smile stayed on his lips as he saw Yugi's face in his mind. He loved him. So much… but he knew that he would never get him. Yami shook his head before he washed the soap off of his body and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before he wrapped the now damp cloth around his waist and walked to his room.

The boy went to his closet and pulled out his school uniform - a blue jacket, a black shirt, and a blue pair of jeans. The shirt could be of any color, but he enjoyed the black and blue contrast. For shoes, he simply wore a pair of black leather boots. Once he got dressed, he brushed his hair and put on some lotion on his face, put some chapstick on his chapped lips, and grabbed his phone, wallet, and bag before heading downstairs.

When he walked into the kitchen, he dropped his bag in shock at what he saw. There, on the counter where thankfully the food wasn't on, was Heba and Atemu. He could see that Atemu was between Heba's legs but kissing his neck. Heba was pure red, panting, and moaning and he was holding onto Atemu by his neck. Yami's loneliness and anxiety spiked through the roof.

"Um, ahem?" Yami cleared his throat with his own blush.

Atemu and Heba quickly pulled away from each other and started to babble on some random things Yami refused to hear. Yami set his bag on the counter bench, grabbed a plate, put some pancakes on it, added his toppings, grabbed a water bottle and fork, and left the kitchen all together. Heba and Atemu watched with shocked looks before Heba chuckled.

"Poor kid must be mortified," Heba said as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

Atemu shrugged and placed his hand over Heba's, his eyes never leaving the door. Yami came in and out from. "Probably…"

~()~()~

Yami groaned as he walked all the way back to his room. The image of his brother and his lover almost having sex on the counter was now burned in his mind. Why the hell couldn't they have done it in Atemu's room? He didn't know; maybe they were horny bunnies wanting to get some before class. Yami turned on his TV and started to dig into his pancakes. They were good, but Yami was a better chef. He had learned from his mother while Atemu learned from his father. Either way, Yami ate and he was grateful. He set the plate on his nightstand and checked his phone. It was nine o'clock and it was a thirty minute walk to the school. With a soft groan, the boy stood up, grabbed his plate, and left. When he entered the kitchen, he saw that Atemu and Heba were cleaning up. He walked over and quickly washed his plate and looked at his brother and his brother's lover.

"We should get going," Yami said.

Atemu and Heba nodded and all three of them headed out. Atemu and Heba were talking quietly while Yami was just walking silently. He really wished Yugi was with him. He would always make him laugh and smile at anything he said. A soft escaped his lips right as his phone vibrated. He blinked as he reached down and grabbed his phone. He looked at who texted him and smiled. It was Yugi.

_Are you okay? You aren't here yet… _was what Yugi sent.

_I'm fine. Scarred, but fine. We're going to school right now. We have to talk this time. _Yami replied.

_Scarred? From what? From who? _Yugi prosisted.

Yami let out a soft chuckle as he read the texts. Yugi was always a protective mother hen, but he didn't mind. He found it very cute and admiring. _Atemu and Heba were making out fiercely. I had never seen that before. _

_...wow. Poor Yami! Hugs..._

Yami smiled and pocketed his phone. When he looked up, he realized that he was at school. He let out a soft groan as he realized that today was Valentine's Day and that all the girls would be annoying him with cards and chocolates. He heard his older brother laugh and he turned around, glaring at Atemu angrily.

"See you in class!" Atemu smirked as he wrapped his arm around Heba's shoulders and walked away from.

Yami pouted and scowled at the same time. He looked around and yelped when he saw that the girls were already running to him. He frantically looked around and bolted to a side door, quickly getting inside the building and running to his first class. Guilt filled his chest when he realized that he couldn't see Yugi until later.

_I'm sorry…_

~()~()~

It was the end of the day when Yami entered his last class. He was completely exhausted from running away from the girls, but it was useless as the girls caught up to him and annoyed him with their chocolates, cards, and other goods. His bag was full of Valentine goods and he was definitely ready to go home. He plopped himself on his assigned seat, breathed in deeply. And released a long and slightly loud groan.

A lovely, gentle giggle was heard from next to him. "Rough day, huh?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked up and smiled. "Very. These girls won't get the hint," he said as he showed Yugi his bag full of the goods.

"Whao, that is a lot. If you want, you can come over to my place and we can see what we can burn or what we can eat or what we can donate," Yugi offered.

"Hell yeah!"

"What has gotten Yami so happy?" Atemu asked with a chuckle as he, Heba, and their cousin Seto Kaiba entered the class and took their seats next to the juniors.

Yami lugged his heavy bag to where his brother was and showed him the filled bag of valentine goods. "Yugi offered to help me burn or eat these. Why wouldn't I agree?" he asked with a grin.

Atemu chuckled and shook his head. "You do you, Yami. That just means I can be with Heba a little while longer," he said as he held his blushing boyfriend's hand and leaned over to kiss him on the lips passionately.

"TMI!" Yami and Yugi shouted as they both covered their eyes just as fast as a lightning bolt striking down on metal.

Immediately the whole class broke out into laughter. The shouts came right out of nowhere! Yami blushed faintly while Yugi was beet red. Yami glared at everyone, including his brother and cousin, and turned to Yugi to ask him about his day, but his question faded away and a smile filled his lips. Yugi was so beautiful...he wished that he was his…

"Yami? Earth to Yami…" Yugi called as he waved his hand side to side in front of Yami's face.

"Hmm? What was your question?" Yami asked as he was brought back to the real world.

"I asked if you wanted to go to my place now since it's a free period in history," Yugi said with a blush.

Yami smiled gently and nodded. He grabbed his heavy bag and lugged it on his shoulder. He followed Yugi out of the class and got into the car when they made it to the parking lot. Yami pulled out a candy bar from his bag and split it into two, handing one of the two to Yugi.

"Thanks," Yugi said as he grabbed the candy and ate it before finally driving to his home that was up above the Kame Game shop.

Yami nodded and was silent as they drove. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more like a comforting silence. Yami closed his eyes and drifted on and off of consciousness seeing that he had spent his little energy running away from the girls at school. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and gently shake him awake. A soft, whiny groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes. His cheeks have a cute pink blush when he heard a giggle next to him and pouted.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. How was your nap?" Yugi smiled as he tried to hold back another giggle.

"Mean!" Yami scowled but smiled right back at his crush.

God, did he fucking love Yugi's smile. He loved how Yugi's cheeks reddened when he smiled, and he loved how Yugi laughed. The teen blinked and shook his head when he realized that Yugi had gotten out of the car. He scrambled out of the vehicle and followed the younger boy inside. He looked around and smiled when he saw that everything was still the same as before when he came over last time. He followed Yugi to his room and dropped his heavy bag on the floor, plopping himself on the bed with an overeating groan.

"Dramatic much?" Yugi laughed as he got on his knees, taking the bag and dumping out the contents of the valentine goods.

"Hey, that bag was very heavy," Yami pouted as he sat up and laid on his stomach, watching as Yugi started to organize the goods into three piles - cards, candy, and toys to donate.

"Uh Uh. Oh! Can I have these?!" Yugi squealed as he crawled over to Yami and pretty much shoved a pack of M&M's in his face.

Yami chuckled and nodded as he gently grabbed Yugi's wrist and moved it away from his face. "Yes, Yugi, you can."

Yugi squealed and lunged at Yami, pushing him onto the bed as he thanked him over and over again. Yami laughed as he placed his hands on Yugi's hips and watched him as his cheeks glowed red. A smile graced his lips and their laughter quieted down. Their cheeks became a lot redder when they realized how close they were. Hell, they could feel each other's hot breaths on their faces! Yugi was on Yami's stomach and Yami had realized that Yugi had pinned his arms over his head. He blinked and looked at Yugi's face and saw that Yugi wasn't as red anymore. He had a beautiful smile on his face.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly, the short male leaned down and claimed Yami's lips. Yami's eyes widened and gasped in shock. Yugi took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Yami's mouth, roaming around as he moaned softly at the taste of his yami. '_My Yami…' _Yugi thought with a smile. Yami moaned as well and kissed back, gaining dominance of the kiss quite quickly but he still couldn't flip their positions so that he was on top of Yugi. They pulled back when they needed to breath and looked into each other's eyes.

"Well...that was unexpected," Yami whispered.

"I'm sorry, Yami… I couldn't help it! You're...you're so hot and kind… hell, when I met you, I fell in love with you without knowing!" Yugi said as he looked away. "I-I wanted to be yours… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Yami smiled and released his arms from Yugi's grasp. He placed his hand on his cheek and leaned up, gently placing his lips on Yugi's in a loving and passionate kiss. Yugi moaned and quickly kissed back and once again pulled back when they needed to breath.

"I'm not uncomfortable...I'm happy. I've wanted this for so long…" Yugi whispered with an airy chuckle.

Yugi's eyes widened as he smiled and hugged Yami tightly. Yami hugged him back before lifting his head and kissing him once more, flipping their positions so that Yugi was now under him. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami leaned down and started to suck, lick, kiss, and nip at the skin, leaving a fairly visible mark on it. Yugi whined and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and grinded himself onto Yami.

Yami hissed as he felt pleasure spike at his back. "Are you sure you want to go the full way?"

"Yes, fucking yes… please..." Yugi moaned as he also whined.

Yami chuckled as he saw that Yugi was still too kind even though he was very turned on. "Okay."

He leaned down and claimed Yugi's lips as his own once before he pulled away and quickly took off Yugi's shirt. Yugi smiled and pulled him back into another kiss as he and Yami were swept into a world of amazing and magical love and pleasure.

_Happy Valentine's day, my love..._


End file.
